1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel system for attracting and capturing insects.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Stinkbugs [Hemiptera: Pentatomidae and Coreidae]are rapidly becoming one of the most dreaded and persistent pests in a wide variety of crop plants. They are worldwide pests of pome (apple and related species) and stone fruits (peach and related species); vegetables (legumes, cucurbits); grains; pine cones (forest seed orchards); and pecans.
Exemplary of particularly noxious stinkbug species are Euschistus servus (Say), E. tristigmus (Say), Oebalus pugnax (F.), Acrosternum hilare (Say), Nezara viridula (L.), Acanthocephala femorata (F.), Acanthocephala terminalis (Dallas), Leptoglossus phyllopus (L.) and Leptoglossus oppositus (Say). These species and other related species occur throughout the United States and the world as pests of commercial agriculture, forestry and home gardens. There are no practical methods available to monitor or trap these important pest species in that it now requires harsh chemicals to achieve “knock down” of the typical stinkbug species. Since stinkbugs invade crops in the growing season, a grower's choice of chemicals is restricted by pre-harvest intervals. Moreover, it is difficult to predict when the pests will invade crop species and repeated sprays are required as new bugs continually migrate to the fields.
Various traps have been proposed for capturing pest insect species [Tedders, J. Entomol. Sci., Vol. 29, pp. 18–30 (1994); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,425]; however, none have proven effective for attracting and capturing stinkbugs in any meaningful numbers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel system for attracting and capturing pest insects, particularly stinkbug species, which does not require harsh chemicals and is non-injurious to crop species and the environment.